This application is in the field of magazine extenders for the use in handguns. Many modern automatic handguns are designed to be of a compact size. Reducing the length of the grip is one of the ways to reduce the size of the weapon. However, the consequences of a shorter grip are to reduce the user's hand grip on the gun and decrease the gun's firing capacity. A shorter grip requires a shorter magazine that holds fewer cartridges. The magazine that carries the cartridges slides into the handgun's grip through an opening at its base. In those cases where the handgun's user desires a compact handgun with a longer magazine (also called an extended magazine), capable of carrying more cartridges there is the problem of the extended magazine protruding past the base of the handgun's grip, resulting in a gap. This excess magazine length causes a number of potential problems to arise. One is that the resulting gap between the base of the grip and the endplate of the magazine can cause the handgun to snag as the handgun is put into use. Another problem is that this gap can allow moisture, dirt and other foreign material to enter the grip causing rust and possible jamming of the handgun. A third problem is that the metal guides at the top of the extended magazine may bend or buckle if inserted with excess force, which may prevent the cartridges from passing into the chamber for firing. A fourth problem is the loss of ergonometric control of the handgun when held in the firing position. When the handgun user's lower fingers are uncomfortably situated in the gap between the magazine endplate and the grip's base, the tendency is to try to move the user's lower fingers higher or lower.